


Unknown Regrets

by Little_Queen_of_Dreams



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Queen_of_Dreams/pseuds/Little_Queen_of_Dreams
Summary: Angelica and Hamilton have a talk one summer night and realize something unknown and new that they never realized before. My first fanfic, please don't hate. :)





	Unknown Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I don't own Hamilton. All rights go to LMM.  
> My first fanfiction, please enjoy.  
> Just a sad little Angelica/Hamilton oneshot I made

Eliza looked out off of the balcony to the garden down below. Her sister and husband were talking together in what it seemed like was a very intense intellectual conversation. She turned to go back to her room, smiling. Most women would be afraid to leave two such people out alone without a watchful eye on them, but this was different. This was Angelica and Alexander, her favorite people in the world. They could never do anything as disgraceful as that, right. A troubled look crossed her face and she whirled around quickly, they were just talking. Just talking, nothing else. She chided herself in thinking anything would be different. They’d never do such a thing, never, never. She turned back and went into her bedroom, tired.  
If only Eliza could have heard the conversation down below, and she would have thought different. Angelica and Alexander had been talking for well over an hour and it seemed that neither party wanted to stop. Angelica was overjoyed to finally be able to talk to someone at her level about things that she wanted to talk about. It seemed that none of the other ladies had any interest at politics whatsoever. Alexander, on the other had wanted nothing but, normally. There was something off about him, something that she just couldn’t get her finger around. She finally got the courage to ask it.  
“What’s wrong?” Alex looked at her strangely.  
“Whatever do you mean?”  
She shifted her seat on the stone bench they were sharing. “I don’t know, something seems off about you.”  
He sighed. “You are right there, there’s just. . .” he sighed, “it’s nothing.”  
Angelica placed her hand over his. “Alexander, you know you can tell me anything.”  
He gave her a small smile, “you’re right there. It’s just personal.”  
Angelica smirked, “you’re forgetting that my best friend is also your wife. Alex, there is little you tell her that I don’t know.”  
He laughed, “little knark.” She smiled and pushed him teasingly. Alexander relaxed at her touch. “If you really want to know.” She smiled up at him, eyes shining in the moonlight. “I really do.”  
“I’m worried that I made a mistake.” She looked confused. “With what?”   
“With Eliza.” Her eyes turned from sweet to venomous in a matter of seconds. Knowing there was no way back from where he was, he continued. “I’m not sure I deserve her.” The venom slipped away and she grimaced. “I hate to tell you this, but no man on this earth deserves Eliza. You seemed like the best bet for her, so I made it happen.” He tilted his head back, “that’s just the thing, I’m worried that I love someone else. It seems like I’m always there with her, but my heart is somewhere else.”   
“Alex.”  
He sighed “I tell myself to forget about her, but no matter how hard I try she’s there.”  
“Who is it?” There was the question, he’d expected it, rehearsed it, but it loomed over him. “Promise you won’t kill me.”   
An ice frosted her eyes. “it depends, who is it?” He froze and for a fraction of a second he went over every way to get out of this, but there was no way. He had to tell her. In a nearly audible whisper, he murmured “you.” Angelica froze and he put his head down ashamed. Her eyes turned sad, like she was reminiscing over memories that had never happened. “I love you too.” He turned to her, his face a sad sort of happy. “How did I never know this?” She leaned back.  
“I saw you first and I loved you the moment my eyes met yours, but I saw Eliza. Her face was shining and she was happier than I had ever seen her. It was at that moment that I realized that I would have to pick between her happiness or mine, and I chose her’s.”  
“Why would you do that?” She smiled softly at him, because I love my sister more than anything in this life. If I have to sacrifice my everything for her then so be it.” He was staring at her with such love, yet such sadness. She turned to him and their eyes met. Without knowing it, Alexander leaned in. Their lips brushed ever so lightly. It was a kiss of love, of sadness, of a love that would never come. Both parties knew they shouldn’t be doing this. It was a betrayal to even consider, but they both knew pulling away would be permanent. Angelica was the first one to break. “We can never do this again.”  
Alexander sighed, “I know, but it seems so right.” She smiled back at him. “Think of Eliza, she would be so hurt. I could never hurt her like that.”  
He sadly smiled, “neither could I.” She stood up and turned to him. “It’s getting late, we should both retire for the night.” He stood up, “Angelica.” She turned to him, “you made your choice Alexander, as did I.” He sighed.  
“I know what I did, but,” she started walking down the path, over to her room. “I want you to know that I chose the wrong sister.” She turned back for a moment, “I chose the wrong heart.” The both went their separate ways, both lost, both full of regrets.  
Eliza was already asleep when he walked in and he made no means to wake her. The events of what had just happened were flashing around in his mind like a hurricane. He fell asleep to the dreams of Angelica and the taste of her upon his lips.


End file.
